Advances in information technology (IT) continue to bring challenges to IT management. A push for IT management comes from dynamic needs of entities as they aim to manage large amounts of documents. Entities often employ document management systems to keep track of a vast amount of documents in the form of records. One issue faced by these businesses is the updating of information in reference to these documents.
Complicating this matter is the fact that entities may only need to search for particular records and update certain aspects of those records rather than the entirety of the record. For example, a record may contain both text content and metadata in addition to metadata derived from text. An entity may wish to perform a bulk replacement of the metadata for a record. However, current solutions will destroy any metadata derived from text content when bulk metadata replacement is performed. Additionally, solutions currently available to update document records tend to be time consuming and costly. Consequently, there is always room for innovations and improvements.